


The Ice Dragon Slayer

by JackieBomb



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieBomb/pseuds/JackieBomb
Summary: This is basically fairy tail in my OCS POV, so SPOILERS AHEADNote: THIS IS FROM MY FANFICTION.NET ACCOUNT





	1. 7 years ago

Lilyanns POV

I ran through the forest at a pace that I never knew I could. I was searching for Frostina, the dragon that raised me. Now I know what your thinking, ´How the _**HECK**_ did a dragon raise me without killing me?' well, allow me to explain:

My biological parents were killed by bandits 3 years before Frostina found me, so I was on my own for a while before she found me, and BOY was life rough for me! I had led a pretty bad life back then, as I had done everything from robberies to murders, plus I was practically starving to death. Looking back on it now, I regret what I did. Anyways, Frostina found me in a forest, thin as a straw and pale as snow. Frostina nursed me back to health and taught me Ice Dragon-slayer magic.

Now it has been 3 years since she found me, and she has disappeared! "Frostina, Frostina where are you?!" I wailed as I ran out of the forest. I walked for a long time before I walked into the city of Magnolia, where a guild Frostina told me about time and time again is located. I walked around until I found the guild Frostina was always talking about, a guild named Fairy Tail. I slowly opened the door, and immediately all eyes were on me.

"Who's the kid? I have never seen her around before" a member said as they looked at me. I ignored everyones stares and comments and walked straight up to the master, a man whose name I would learn later is Makarov.

"Hello, what may I do for you?" he said with a kind smile on his face.

" I would like to join." I said, little did I know that those five words would be the words that changed my life.


	2. The New Girl

It's been seven years since I joined Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail is pretty cool to be perfectly honest! Most people got used to me quickly, but _**some**_ people weren't too keen on me just up and joining the guild. Gray was the worst of the bunch though, saying stuff like, "she doesn't belong here!" and "why did you let her in the guild Gramps? She probably can't even do any form of magic!" Of course, I proved him wrong on the last statement when we got into a fight. He slowly began to respect me after that

A few years later the day came that I became an S-class wizard, but I only made it there by the skin of my teeth. The trials were extremely difficult that year and I was about ready to give up, but it was my partner Natsu that helped me persevere during the trials and stick it out to the very end. I was a part of the thunder legion at the time and had a HUGE crush on a certain green haired member of the team who is also the same age as me (you all can assume which person I am talking about). Of course, I am still a part of the thunder legion and still have a crush on Freed but I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way. on a more positive note, me and Natsu found two eggs after 2 years of being in the guild, which happened to hatch into two exceeds whom we named Happy and Clarabelle (not a reference to mickey mouse, the actual name means bright and beautiful).

Today I am heading back to the guild from an S-class job that I had taken about a week ago. I had to defeat a giant worm with diamond scales. It was fairly difficult to say the least, but I'm glad to be heading back home. Once I got back to the guild, I noticed there was a new member trying to talk to Natsu. This caused me to smile and walk over before saying, "are you by any chance a new member?"

"Oh, um, yeah! My name is Lucy!" The new girl said to me with a smile. I think me and her will get along just fine, but why does her name and looks seem so familiar? Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm sure I will remember how I know her name in face sooner or later.

"That's a nice name! Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy!" I said with a cheerful smile on my face before turning to Natsu and saying, "Have you seen Macao anywhere? Because he owes me money since he lost the bet that I wouldn't be able to complete this job"

"He went on a job a little while after you did, but he hasn't gotten back yet…" Natsu said, causing me to get a little concerned.

"w-which job did he take?!"


End file.
